Keeping Distance
by Breutiful
Summary: Auslly story with complications. What has Ally been hiding? Will she tell Trish? I'm bad at summary's, so I'll change it later. Just give it a chance.


**AN: I'm new and this so please don't hate. I know there might be other story like this, but I'm going to try one for myself. This is more like an intro, to see if anyone would like this. I know its not long, but even if i get like one person, just one to like it! Then I'll be happy and continue. Alright here you go!**

* * *

_Dear Book,_

_I know this is something I have to do, I mean I need to know if this is true or not. Ok, I'm starting to sound confusing. That's is most likely because I haven't told you anything about this yet. How could this happen? I mean I've only known Austin for a year! We are about to graduate and he is going on tour for a year! I can't believe my songs will be heard by millions across Europe…..__I'm getting of track, so let's just go back to where this all started. Where what is causing me to be afraid to even tell my book how I feel._

* * *

***Flashback***

**(Ally POV)-Practice Room**

"But Allyyyy pleaseeee it will be fun!" Austin was still trying to convince me to go to some stupid graduation party.

"For the last time Austin, I am not going to some party that is going to last all night and plus something always goes wrong during one of Zach's parties."

I am totally right about this and he knows it. Even though I have never been to any of his parties, trust me I hear things.

"Ally I know you think something bad will happen, but trust me ok? I won't let anything happen to you." Austin was even closer to me now. He took a seat next to me on the piano bench.

He was just sitting there staring at me, smiling and waiting for an answer. I mean how could I say no to him. "Ok, fine. I'll go, but are you finally going to tell me why it is so important for me to go?"

He giggled. Yes the Austin Moon internet sensation giggled! "Austin tell me! Now!" I whined.

"Whoa, is my Ally Gator getting mad?" He said in a mocking tone.

"Fine if you aren't going to tell me…then….then…I'm not going!" I'm about to get up when Austin sits me back down.

"You know I was going to tell you. I just like messing with you. Um anyway…Zach said if I sing at his party…he will give his dad my demo."

"Oh my pickles!" I gave him a huge hug, but then I got that funny feeling again so I pulled away. "Wait why is it good if he gives his dad your demo?"

He waved his hand in front of my face. "Um earth to Ally! His Dad is the famous record producer Jimmy Starr!" He smiled, while I sat there with my mouth wide open. "Ally how did you not know that?"

"I guess I'm clueless sometimes." I shrugged. "But why would Zach do that for you? I mean his dad is a busy guy, what if Jimmy doesn't take it?"

"Ally relax! He is going to give that demo to his dad and even make sure he listens to it." He leaned he left arm on the piano and began playing a few notes with his right hand.

"How can you be sure?"

"Because having me there and singing will get more girls to come to his party and if I do that for him, he will follow through. Sooo…if you come that's one more girl."

We both laughed. "I'm so proud of your math skills Moon."

***End Flashback***

* * *

_So as you can see book, I went for Austin. I didn't go so I could make a mistake that could change my life! Jeez! Why did I wait a month to write what happened? Oh ya! I was afraid to admit anything to anyone, even you book…Yes I liked and still might like Austin, but things are just to complex for like or even love now. _

-Ally

I'm crying now so I flipped a few pages back in my book to find a song I wrote. I song I wrote before that party happened. A song the was supposed to remind me to keep my distance, so I wouldn't ruin our friendship. But it's to late now, after what happened between us at the party. We ruined our friendship. We ruined everything. That's why for a month, I didn't talk to anyone. I said I had mono, so that my friends would keep their distance. Good thing my dad is going along with it because he thinks it's a teenage phase or something. I begin to sing my song as tears stream down my eyes.

_The sun is filling up the room_

_And I can hear you dreaming_

_Do you feel the way I do right now?_

_I wish we would just give up_

_Cause the best part is falling_

_Call it anything but love_

_And I will make sure to keep my distance_

_Say, "I love you," and you're not listening_

_And how long can we keep this up, up, up?_

_Please don't stand so close to me_

_I'm having trouble breathing_

_I'm afraid of what you'll see right now_

_I give you everything I am_

_All my broken heart beats_

_Until I know you'll understand_

_And I will make sure to keep my distance_

_Say, "I love you," when you're not listening_

_And how long can we keep this up, up, up?_

_And I keep waiting_

_For you to take me_

_You keep waiting_

_To save what we have_

_So I'll make sure to keep my distance_

_Say, "I love you," and you're not listening_

_And how long can we keep this up, up, up?_

_Make sure to keep my distance_

_Say, "I love you," when you're not listening_

_How long 'til we call this love, love, love?_

I take a deep breath and look up at the ceiling of my room. "At least I'm keeping my distance now…."

* * *

**AN: Ok so if you know what happened at the party or think you know, keep it to yourself so the clueless people like Ally can stay clueless haha! Also tell me want you think but be nice cause no one likes meanies! Sorry it's short, but like I said this is more like an intro. Well bye! -Breutiful **


End file.
